Vampire Views
by Higuchimon
Summary: A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World. [complete]
1. Silent Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** Silent Night  
 **Character:** Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 500|| **Collection:** 1/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #37, pale  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon.  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

Silence reigned around Vamdemon's castle, for the moment. No screams of prisoners or those being used as the vampire's meals. No cries of terror or shrieks of agony as he practiced his abilities, learning to use them in more and more ruthless ways.

Tonight only pale moonlight hung in the sky, bright enough to walk by if one so chose.

Vamdemon did not choose. He remained in his sitting room, soaking up the moonlight by his window, and enjoying the evening breeze that brushed in, making the edge of his cape flap and tugging faintly at his hair.

A cup of something that wasn't wine rested on the table beside him. He'd taken only a few sips, but the evening remained young. He liked to take his time, whether he took his meal from a living neck or from his stored refreshments.

 _I almost have it all done._ He required only a little more time, mostly to grasp the fundamentals of how to open the gate, and to locate the cards that would necessary for the casting. Many of his servants scoured the Digital World in search of them now, though he suspected that in the end, he would have to find them himself.

With few exceptions, most of his servants could be counted on to do little more than walk in a straight line without harming themselves or someone else.

 _I should find someone new as the chief of my guards. Someone who is competent and not inclined toward idiocy._

In fair truth, he didn't actually need a guard at all, not to protect himself. Any being who could actually defeat him probably deserved to be able to do it, given that they would have to have achieved nothing less than Perfect level, and Ultimate would be far more likely.

For that matter, the only Ultimate he knew who could stand a chance was one who likely enough wouldn't do it at all. Piemon found him too useful – in many meanings of the word – to decide to slay him without warning.

Both of them had plans for the other should their own personal desires for domination come to fruition. Vamdemon knew that he would be Piemon's right hand should the clown Digimon succeed. On the other hand, should he achieve his own goals, Piemon would still be his liege lord.

At least until Vamdemon found a way to evolve to Ultimate himself. Then matters could be ever so slightly different.

His gaze traveled over to one book on his shelves. The tale it contained spoke of how he could bypass certain evolutionary rules, draining the power from untold numbers of Digimon, would be of use to him one day. But he wasn't going to try it just yet. He wanted to make certain that all of his other plans succeeded first.

Content that all moved according to his will, Vamdemon picked up his goblet and took a satisfying drink. The night was young. Perhaps he'd go hunting before dawn.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Success (Except Not)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** Success (Except Not)  
 **Character:** Vamdemon, Piemon|| **Pairing:** Piemon x Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 1,000|| **Collection:** 2/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #25, interest  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon.  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

"And just what do you expect me to do with this?" Vamdemon held the small item Piemon handed to him between his fingers, staring at it with distaste. The power of _Light_ emanated from it, more than enough to annoy him, if not enough to outright hurt him.

"Find a way to corrupt it, if that can happen," Piemon ordered. He held the other Crests in a box. "I'll be busy dealing with these."

"And why would you think I can do that if you can't?"

Piemon raised one eyebrow ever so lightly. It wasn't easy to see behind his mask but Vamdemon had experience in interpreting even the slightest movement. "Are you saying that you can't?"

That pricked a little at Vamdemon's pride and he held his head a trifle higher. "Of course I can." There wasn't much that he had ever failed to do in his life and he saw no reason for this to be the first.

"Good. Gennai and his bunch are tricky - it could be primed to destroy itself or whoever meddles with it under the right circumstances. Watch yourself." Piemon smiled a slow smile. "You're too useful to me to get rid of right now."

"Thank you." Vamdemon's words dripped sarcasm. Piemon smiled again,before setting both his box of Crests and the one in Vamdemon's hand to the side, watching Vamdemon with intense interest.

"Before I go, I think we'll have some fun."

Vamdemon saw no reason to deny this. His intimate encounters with Piemon were usually the best time spent with his liege lord. This time was no exception.

* * *

Much later - perhaps as much as a week later, because Piemon tended to lose track of time when he got thoroughly into his pleasure, be they sexual or painful - Vamdemon took a long look at the Crest of Light.

One thing had not changed: he didn't like it.

 _I would easily believe this thing has no other purpose but to ward me off._ Light was his enemy, banishing him from the wider world, and he put in at least some time in learning weather magic to conjure clouds and fog to blind the sun and allow him to walk freely.

If he could break this item's power, then what? Would it have an effect on this 'Chosen Child' it had been created for? Piemon already had told him what he knew of the plans Gennai's people crafted. There was a Digimon out there, perhaps still an egg, meant to access this power as well.

What if he could take that Digimon for his own as well? He would have to search.

He set that aside to focus on the Crest again, sending darting sparks of corrupting energy into it. No reaction at all. He sent more, and the Crest pulsed, the energy of Light increasing.

Vamdemon jerked away, keeping hold of it only by will. This would require stronger measures to succeed.

Stronger measures, he learned, that did not exist.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Musing on Making

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** Musing on Making  
 **Character:** Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 1,500|| **Collection:** 3/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #5, manage  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon.  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

Vamdemon set the book he'd just finished down on the table and considered the contents. He genuinely enjoyed seeing how humans viewed vampires, even with the majority of the species thinking it mere fiction.

 _I will have no problems at all terrifying them._ Such a thought thrilled him right down to his core. He chuckled. _I wonder if I could turn a human into vampire._

Their literature teamed with such thoughts, even in those settings where the 'higher' vampires were those like him, born to what they were. Or hatched and evolved, in his proper case. But the question itself remained: what would taking his blood do to a human?

 _There's really only one way to find out. And if there were humans in the Digital World then I would do it._ But humans came here so rarely that most Digimon didn't believe they came there at all. Some even doubted if humans existed in the first place.

Vamdemon knew better. He kept the Crest of Light, locked up where no one would ever find it, and such an item wouldn't exist if humans didn't. It also wouldn't exist if they weren't going to come to the Digital World sooner or later.

He smiled at that thought. Piemon shared what information he'd gathered from Gennai and his allies and that meant Vamdemon was well aware that the Chosen Children would arrive in due course. Exactly what they'd do and where they'd arrive no one knew as of yet.

But he made up his mind in that moment. Should the perfect opportunity arise, he would take one or more of those children and feed whichever one he had his own blood.

What could happen next offered many options, if those tales held even a smidgen of truth. He could end up with a powerful ally or a potential enemy who was as strong as he was. Or it could potentially kill the child. A few of the tales included some kind of age restriction, stating that only those above or below a given age could accept the change successfully.

He did not yet know how to translate human ages into Digimon terms, as humans, according to all of his information, didn't evolve in a sensible fashion, but remained in the same form all their lives, just growing larger.

How could humans manage that?

Regardless, it was a point to consider.

 _I'll take two,_ he decided. _One of the older, one of the younger._ Then he could determine which stood the best chance of turning properly. He would manage with what he got, enemy or ally, once he had a subject vampire at all.

Such a thought pleased him very much. Perhaps he could even find a way to turn the Child of Light. After the scorching the Crest of Light gave him, the idea of avenging himself via the Crest's human carrier pleased him even more.

He did hope they would get there soon. He wanted to know what would happen.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.

 **Note:** This is not specifically set in **Reign of the Undead King** 's universe, but it could be theoretically. Take it any way you like.


	4. Ear to Ear

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** Ear to Ear **Character:** Vamdemon|| **Pairing:** Piemon x Vamdemon/Vamdemon x Piemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 2,000|| **Collection:** 4/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #11, ear  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon. Also, to be honest, I mainly wrote this because smut (even mild smut that doesn't make an R rating) is easy for me to write and I wanted to get back on track.  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

Piemon ran the back of his hand down one of Vamdemon's blue-tinted ears, starting at the point and working his way down to the lobe, taking his time to enjoy every single moment of this. He didn't often take his time when it came to Vamdemon, mostly because he knew they both enjoyed everything rough and painful in their intimate time.

But there were moments when he decided he would take his time anyway, because the point wasn't just the culmination, but how much they both enjoyed it, and tonight felt like a night to take matters at a slow and steady pace.

Vamdemon tilted his head back so that Piemon had better access not just to his ears, but to his cheeks and lips and anywhere else that the usually cruel clown wanted to touch. Piemon knew exactly where to put hands and lips and mouth to gain the most pleasure from whoever he brought to his bed and Vamdemon was no exception.

On the contrary, the more Piemon touched, the more Vamdemon arched into him, and grew more and more grateful that he didn't actually need to breathe, since from the way Piemon worked, he had no chance to catch his breath at all.

Piemon continued to pay attention to Vamdemon's ears, tongue on one, fingers on the other, knowing how sensitive they could be. Vamdemon didn't need to breathe but his breath caught in his throat regardless, and his fingers dug into the lounge chair they relaxed on together.

This technically had been a meeting to discuss what to do with the Chosen once they arrived, but that took no more than a handful of moments since their choices hadn't changed much from the last time. "Destroy them," was the only answer.

Vamdemon hadn't changed his mind about attempting to change one into a vampire, but other than that…

With the ostensible 'business' out of the way – everything they could find indicated that Gennai at least believed the Chosen would be there in a matter of months or even weeks – they indulged themselves with one another. Vamdemon's hands slid down Piemon's front, then up again, taking his long, sweet time to locating every place on his lover that could bring so much as the bare minimum of pleasure. One hand also slid up to find Piemon's own ears; they weren't much different from Vamdemon's own, and the vampire enjoyed toying with their tips.

No one would believe that Piemon could actually moan that loudly just by Vamdemon touching his ears.

Outside, Tailmon and Enshoumon, one of Piemon's servants, stood guard while their masters indulged themselves. What could be seen of her face – and it wasn't much – held little emotion or expression, no matter how loud the sounds from inside grew.

And they grew loud indeed.

Tailmon decided that she didn't want to ask questions about what her lord and master was doing in there with Piemon. There were some things that no one really should find out.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. First Hunt

bDisclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** First Hunt  
 **Character:** Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 2,500|| **Collection:** 5/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #50, breathe  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon. For the purposes of this story, let's say some random non-Chosen human fell into the Digital World. Gennai should keep the doors sealed better, shouldn't he?  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

One part of Vamdemon wished to test his questions and theories about the results of humans drinking vampire blood out, now that there was something of a viable subject in the world.

But another part of him, the part that was the hunter of those that could provide proper sustenance, demanded attention.

He'd never tasted human blood before. He could and did feed off of Digimon data, but he had to strike quickly before it faded away to become an egg, and he didn't have the chance to savor it.

Humans became data in the Digital World, but they still had blood in their veins and they would not become eggs.

Or at least he didn't think they would.

Perhaps he could test a different theory on this one.

So he gave chase.

The human raced quickly, stumbling over rocks and fallen branches, throwing looks behind to see how close Vamdemon was.

Vamdemon was always too close. He knew how this hunt would end but he saw nothing at all wrong in stringing it out for a while longer.

He didn't know how 'old' this human was supposed to be. He still hadn't figured out entirely how human ages related to Digimon life stages. But the human looked big enough to have plenty of blood in their veins and Vamdemon looked forward to sampling it all.

"No! Stop!"

The human grabbed for a stray branch and held it in what Vamdemon guessed was meant in a threatening fashion.

If the branch had been something more than a half-rotted piece of trash, he might have even felt mildly threatened.

As it was, a simple slap knocked it out of the way. The human stared from where it had been up to Vamdemon.

"Stakes… don't work?"

Yes, he recalled that from his reading. Stakes through the heart supposedly would finish a vampire. Vamdemon smiled. Really, so far as he knew, stabbing a stake through virtually anyone, human or Digimon, would destroy them.

"I suppose not." But he saw no reason to let this human in on that little fact, if he didn't already know.

The human scurried backwards but it was of no use. Vamdemon was already on him and the will to escape drained away by the magic of the vampire's eyes.

Human blood did taste delicious, Vamdemon decided, licking up the last of it once he finished. The human didn't breathe anymore and lay there, not breaking apart as a Digimon would. Vamdemon considered the remains before he summoned PicoDevimon.

"Get rid of this," he ordered. "And let me know if you find any other humans around."

This wasn't a Chosen Child, merely a random drop-in. Such a thing wasn't unheard of but still rare enough that most Digimon knew nothing of them. Vamdemon counted himself lucky that this one fell in near his castle. He'd enjoyed the chase and the meal.

Before much longer, he would rule over an entire world of humans, all his for the hunting, forever.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	6. Dreary Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Collection Title:** Vampire Views|| **Story Title:** Dreary Day  
 **Character:** Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 500||collection: 3,000|| **Collection:** 6/6  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, D5, drabble collection with drabbles 50-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #21, snow  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set pre-canon.  
 **Summary:** A set of small tales about Vamdemon, before the Chosen entered the Digital World.

* * *

Rain battered at the sides of Vamdemon's castle. He stood before one window, watching, a pace away from it so he didn't concern himself about getting wet.

He didn't suffer from running water as some stories mentioned. But he still didn't enjoy it. The reason was simple: clouds blocked the sun and allowed him to emerge during the day, but the rain itself soaked into his clothes to the point it wasn't worth the aggravation.

When clouds obscured the sun, or even snowy ones after the snow fell and before the skies cleared – those were days Vamdemon enjoyed being outside and took as much time as he could manage away from his projects.

Sometimes he conjured up fog and clouds just so he could have a day off. If anyone – such as Piemon – asked - he would've said he did so only to practice his mastery over the weather, to use when he invaded Earth.

If anyone who wasn't Piemon asked, he would've told them it wasn't their concern. He would conjure weather if he wished to and he needn't answer to anyone.

His invasion plans had almost reached completion. He wanted to time it for when the Chosen were in this world, so they wouldn't know what he was doing. If he could turn one or two before then, that would be even better.

He'd broached his idea about that to Piemon. His liege lord didn't approve, saying that the scheme held too many risks and not enough gain for it.

 _What does he know? He's a clown._ Granted, a powerful clown, and one that could easily shred Vamdemon down to his component data if desired, but Vamdemon knew the business of vampires better than Piemon.

If the opportunity came, he would take it. If it didn't, then he wouldn't. His victory mattered more than what happened along the way to achieve said victory. He could test out his theories on the defeated Chosen once they _were_ defeated. He didn't have to turn them in order to win.

He turned away from the window, waving it closed with one hand. He didn't care to stare at the dismal weather out there any longer. It didn't feel right to slide himself into his coffin, either, and he wasn't hungry enough to feed.

That left not nearly enough amusements.

 _Another reason I should take a few prisoners. I would have something new to do when this happens._

He could torment any Digimon that he chose, of course, but most of them he needed in the best condition possible for now. That left little for him to occupy himself with.

Perhaps he'd pay Piemon a visit. A good rousing bout or two would keep him interested, and Piemon had a fine selection of books they could amuse themselves with. And there were other considerations, of course.

Being the all-powerful Undead King had to have a few perks to it. Being able to call upon the Clown Emperor was only one of them.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.

 **Note 2:** So that is the end of this set of drabbles. The next set, which I will begin to post tomorrow, will be set in the world of _Reign of the Undead King_ and will involve Sora, Mimi, and Miyako.


End file.
